


A＆a

by ajicat



Series: Jaydick其他小男孩文 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 《A＆a》Jaydick，AK杰森X小迪克ABO，双A，年龄逆序，pwp，UnderageABO私设：※ 阿尔法＆欧米茄都是贝塔的亚种性别，胎儿形成4-5月左右显现性征，贝塔或者亚种。※ 亚种性征无论男女都有子宫，进入性熟期（13岁左右）开始进行二次分化，并出现假性发情反应※ 阿尔法的子宫将会在分化后逐步萎缩、丧失基础孕育功能（即着床几率未完全等于零），在进入成年期（20岁左右）完全消失，因此大部分阿尔法在13-15岁期间子宫尚未蜕化孕育能力时，被称为“阿尔法危险期”——偶尔会有对少年阿尔法的性侵害案件被媒体披露。※ 欧米茄的子宫在分化后逐渐成熟，开始出现“月潮”，孕育机能逐步完善（宫壁增厚等），进入成年期后趋向稳定，生育能力一般则在进入更年期后衰退





	A＆a

闻起来像藏在巣里湿漉漉的雏鸟。

半跪半趴在他腿上的男孩舔着他的枪，柔软的舌头卷起湿润的水声。这个刚进入分化的小阿尔法，藏在蝙蝠洞深处的小知更鸟，现在颤抖着滚烫的身体，汗津津的皮肤在他的衣服上磨蹭出一片潮湿，他看起来比实际年龄更小，纤细的肩头棱角甚至还没有展露出少年期的圆润弧度。

男孩一直看着他，舌尖舔过冰冷的枪口，湿乎乎地舔上杰森的手指，和犬类幼崽那样吮吸它们，滑腻的舌苔蹭着指尖。

但这还不够打动杰森，阿卡姆的骑士有自己的计划。

也许老蝙蝠还没来得及和他的小知更鸟解释某些问题，包括阿尔法危险期的那些问题，他松开像是漫不经心揉捏男孩胸口小小乳头的手，那里还没到能硬起来变成一小颗肉粒的时候，小阿尔法低低呜咽一声，他停下舔吸杰森手指的嘴，抬起含着水汽的眼望过来。他在等待。

“我今晚——”绿眼睛的男人看着他，停顿了一下，“不会操你。”

男孩像是没听懂他在说什么，喉咙里发出模模糊糊的声音，这具才开始发育萌芽的滚烫柔软的躯壳紧贴他，小幅度地磨蹭他，包括那根湿润的小阴茎，像是撒娇更如同邀请——被他从蝙蝠洞里捉住、亲手圈养的小知更鸟，尚未成熟的情欲依然勃发，无知无觉散发出稚嫩的色气。

该死——迪基鸟该死的漂亮圆屁股，甜美得仿佛根植伊甸园的果实。

杰森动了动，转眼扫过男孩摇晃的赤裸小屁股，他抬起握着枪的那只手，迪克的视线从年长阿尔法的脸庞胶着到那上面，仿佛那不是一把枪而是块甜美的布丁，让他不由自主转动眼珠追随。

浑身汗淋淋的男孩目不转睛望着杰森和他的枪，无论是那把被男孩自己舔过的还是另一根藏在杰森裤子里更滚烫也更凶猛的——哦也许现在说迪克浑身赤裸还不太准确，男孩的大腿根还卡着微微扯下的白色小内裤，腿上至少还套着一对深蓝色的吊带长袜，皮带扣着雕花铜钉的那类，充满英式小少爷的调调，显然出于蝙蝠侠或者管家的精心准备。

杰森当然熟悉那些，在他还生活在庄园里时，他也有一衣柜管家给他准备的小少爷行头。杰森厌恶那些，他从来没穿过这么装腔作势又娘炮的玩意，但现在——现在，他偷来的小鸟被人这么包装着，他倒是由衷觉得赏心悦目。

“贪婪的小鸟。”

杰森低笑一声，他握着枪，冰冷的枪口游移过男孩的胸膛，滑过柔软的乳房，在小阿尔法发出湿润的叹息前停在了那根翘起来的小阴茎上。当亚种男孩开始分化——当然，每个星球总有像这样的自然界规律，进入青春期的男们开始有精液，大部分会在自己的手里或者臭烘烘湿漉漉的枕头被单上射出第一次……他可没打算让他的男孩也这么做。

冰冷的金属挑逗地在滚烫的小阴茎上滑来滑去，迪克打了个冷颤，他想夹起双腿，像只树懒或者其他什么总是抱着树枝的动物，紧紧贴着杰森的腿。男人勃起的阴茎在裤裆里撑起，顶着他的脸颊，而只要杰森不开口，他就不会有机会。

“求你啦……”年轻的小阿尔法哼出模模糊糊的音节，指甲修剪圆滑的手轻轻抠着他的腰带，“给我……”

杰森看着他，大约过了有那么一小会寂静的时间，男人才叹了口气，粗糙的指腹抹过男孩湿漉漉的唇：

“小坏蛋想要什么？”

“碰我，”他的小鸟轻声喃喃，声音像是淌过水，变得又软又黏，洇着浓稠水汽，“摸摸我……无论哪种都好，求你……呜……”

迪克扭动身体，如同泥潭里翻滚蜕皮的蛇，汗水铺得湿滑的肚皮磨蹭过杰森的枪，不用过多久他就呻吟起来——男人空着的另一只手细细摩挲那个小小的穴口，一根手指挤进去小半截轻轻抽动，不等温软的肉壁缠上来绞紧又抽了出去，像个小小的测试。

他的男孩鼻子哼出腻人的气音，调子又轻又软，头发湿乎乎的脑袋往杰森怀里拱，喉咙抽动着发出模糊的求欢呜咽，迪克扭动着腰，摇晃屁股，努力追逐年长阿尔法的手指，那些带给他难以形容的欢愉的手指。

然而，只是手指……就够了吗？年长的阿尔法不动声色泄露出的信号困扰着他，迪克喘息着，他趴在杰森腿上，屁股肉抓在男人掌心，当杰森的手指重新进入，摩挲他的穴口，搅拌他的肉洞，覆着茧的粗糙指腹立刻被小阿尔法滚烫的肉壁裹紧，当杰森抽插时摩擦得男孩的呜咽听起来更像难以餍足欲望的呻吟。

“嗯……嗯啊……”小阿尔法夹紧屁股，他的唇从杰森鼓胀的裆前滑过，似乎在提醒杰森。

杰森把他从蝙蝠侠的地盘搜出来的时候，在一个蝙蝠侠控制的监控摄像头前，杰森把自己的老二掏出来，塞进了睡眼惺忪的小阿尔法嘴里。

“仔细点，男孩，”他半是警告半是威胁地鼓励着，“……你会得到你想要的。”

蝙蝠侠最小的养子，身上穿着松垮垮的小动物图案睡衣，被深夜到访的不速之客摁着肩头跪在他腿间，舌头吮吸粗大的肉棒，张开喉咙迎接了对方射出来的精液，被迫吞咽下这些浓稠的浊液，在他没来得及发出声音，对方把他兜进怀，伸手摸进了他的睡裤裤腰。

男孩很快就被玩弄着卵蛋和小小阴茎的手指操得浑身发软，最终他躺到了杰森的怀里。


End file.
